


You Came Back

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: 1885, 1985, ? - Freeform, Age Difference, Altered Scene, Alternate 1985 (Back to the Future), Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Asdfghjkl, Boys In Love, Canon Divergence, Click the back button, Consensual, Cute, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Declarations Of Love, Don't say I didn't warn you, Emmett "Doc" Brown - Freeform, Feels, First Kiss, First Love, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Girlfriend? What girlfriend?, I Ship It, I gave myself feels, I ship it so hard, It's the same universe as in canon, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mabye not your cup of tea, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mammett, Marty McFly - Freeform, Marty is 17 so..., Not your cup of tea, Old Man, Old Men, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, People, Read at Your Own Risk, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Ship it like FedEex, Short & Sweet, Smiles, Squicky, Teenager, Teenagers, Time Travel, True Love, Wife? What wife?, Yaoi, You Have Been Warned, a little angsty, age gap, all the feels, and, aw, duh - Freeform, for some, gay all the way, happy tears, i love them, if that's not your thing, isn't it obvious, like huge age gap, mabye, mabye underage?, might be, my cup of tea, my first fix it fic, old/young, or - Freeform, slight angst, smiling, so cute, they both want it, unestablished, written in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: "Gasping, Marty's eyes widened. The train! But how?! No, how didn't matter, because at that moment, as he took a few, tentative steps towards said train, his eyes lit up."





	You Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wasn't sure if I had seen all the BTTF movies and last weekend, me and my dad had something like a marathon. We started with the first movie on Friday, the next on Saturday and the last on Sunday. I have to say that I was freeking out inside the whole time (less or more) thinking; NEED THEM TO KISS. So I had to write something for them (Marty/Doc). I mean ALL THE TOUCHING. Erhm. Anyway. Enjoy :)

As the DeLorean exploded, Marty's head swam. "He's gone. I can't believe it! He's never coming back!" Breathing heavily, Marty took a few steps towards the parts that were left of the craft. Suddenly, something glitched and nearly blinded him for a moment. When Marty's vision cleared, a new vehicle stood among the scattered remains. The train whistle blew as it stopped. Gasping, Marty's eyes widened. The train! But how?! No, how didn't matter, because at that moment, as he took a few, tentative steps towards said train, his eyes lit up. "Doc!" He exclained. The man looked up, oh how he glowed in the afternoon sun! "Marty!" Doc stepped down from the vehicle, his heart picking up speed. He couldn't stop smiling. He'd made it back to 1985! And Marty. How he'd longed to see the boy again!  
Marty took three, long strides, closing the distance between them. He grabbed the back of Doc's head with one of his hands, feeling the soft, white hair beneath his fingers. The other, he flattened against the man's chest and, at the same time, Marty's lips found Doc's. Marty could feel Doc stiffen for a few seconds as he pressed closer, and then, to his utter relief and joy, Marty felt Doc relax. When Doc (finally!) kissed him back, Marty wanted to cry, wich was ridiculous (at least, he thought he knew why his mother always cried at weddings). But he was just so happy. He tried to stifle a sob, but Doc must've heard (or felt) it because he tenderly broke the kiss. "Marty, are you alright?" He asked, worriedly staring into those blue eyes. He brushed some strands off of Marty's forehead. Marty's heart swelled. Doc was just the cutest! "Yes!" Marty laughed breathlessly. Yes. I'm more than alright." He hugged his best friend tightly. "Love ya Doc." He whispered. Doc put his face in Marty's curls and breathed in. "Love you too, Marty."


End file.
